sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 46 / Transcript
While the Angels were fighting against Break’s creatures, Robin looked out of her window, seeing the dark Aura. “I hope Ruby is alright.” She mumbled worried, getting back to her papers. OPENING In the Castle of Darkness, the Angels noticed that the place was suddenly so empty. “I didn’t think we had defeated all Jewelrayus.” Heather said thinking. “We didn’t. Break sure got them back to her to get more power.” Crimson said serious. “Let’s go upstairs.” Whitney said serious. “I know we agreed to leave it to Loo, but one alone is never as strong as a team, we all know that.” She added. “Whitney is right. We can at least support him.” Cyan agreed. “Alright. You guys know the way, please lead us there.” Crimson said serious and Sienna nodded, guiding the way that leads to the third floor. “Strange…” Saffron mumbled as they reached the hallway. “There should be a stairway.” “Do you think Break is changing the rooms to keep us away?” Lavender wondered serious. “That would make sense.” Cyan agreed. “But we should still be able to find a way!” Azure then said serious. “Let’s look for it, we can’t leave one alone!” Heather agreed and so the Guardian Angels went back, looking for another way that leads upstairs to the room where Low and Break are fighting. Meanwhile, with those two, Loo had already summoned his blade and just waited for Break to attack, who was too proud to just leave out her final speech. “I wonder if any of you has ever realized my plan.” Break said thinking but still evil. “This is not just for my personal revenge! This is to serve the eternal darkness!” She said serious. “The eternal darkness?” Loo wondered curiously. “All these powers my monsters have collect will give the darkness the chance to rise!” Break said proud. “And as soon as I have defeated you, I can present the eternal darkness beautiful power. As you seem to have quite a lot but can’t use them. What a shame.” She started laughing. “But enough of talking. It is time to finish it, wouldn’t you say?” She said serious and summoned her sword. “I was waiting for that!” Loo said energetic, smiling, pointing is sword at her. “You know, you don’t have a chance against me. Why are you so enthusiastic about it? You are really an idiot.” Break sighed. “What has that got something to do whether I’m an idiot or not? I just like fights. You know that!” Loo answered in a serious tone, waiting her to attack. He knew that she’d dodge his attack if he started the fight, so he waited for Break to attack, then he’d have the chance to dodge her. He also had some kind of ace in the back hand, but he didn’t want to use it right now. It was too early for that. First, Break should feel save. It did take a while until Break started attacking. Unlike Loo, she kept talking during their fight. “You are a real coward. You didn’t even dare to start the fight.” She said laughing as he blocked the attack and attacked back. It was a long sword fight with not clear sight who would win, but after some time, Break got bored by the fight and started using spells on him, a normal Kamonian fight. He was going to tell her that she should stick to fairness, but nothing about this fight was fair. She was cursing the earth just because she has problems with him being a Zeremk, how can that be fair? Loo, still did fight normal, telekinesis, teleportation, the creation of energy balls and, of course, manifestation were common in this fight as they were the more basic powers a warrior could use. But even those easy powers needed to be learned, just using them without knowing how they work, could backfire and harm the user. Then, Loo has had it enough, and moved his left hand in circles created a magic sphere which he sent towards Break with just looking at her. These circles kept her close and allowed him to attack with without her dodging it. But Break was an elite, she of course had the chance to free herself from this attack, but was impressed that he was able to use such a complicated power. “When did you learn that?” She said joking. “Not bad for such a wimp like you.” She said honest but kept attacking. Of course, Break used forbidden powers easily as she was an elite, she created fields under Loo’s feet, which started to explode one after another and if Loo didn’t time it right, he’d be gone by now, but he luckily managed to dodge the explosions and even used the explosion as some help to jump and attack her from above. Dodged again, it seemed like the fight consisted of dodging all along until Loo made a mistake and Break was able to grab his blade and threw him over to the entrance, which was now blocked with a powerful magic. Break slowly walked towards Loo. “You don’t really fight.” She said serious. “What are you talking about, of course I-“ Loo said serious, looking at her. “You don’t. And I know why. You just don’t want it to end.” Break said serious. “Because if this fight ends, everything ends. You can go home.” She said serious. “Better let me win and this will never end, I promise you, you will not have to go.” “Are you kidding? If you win, I’m gone anyway!” Loo said serious, jumping up, summoning his word again and grabbing it tighter than before. And the blade of the sword started to shine in a rather simple light, but it started to shine. Surprised, Break jumped back, getting herself protected from his attacks, whatever it will be, she was ready to block it. Loo then just swung his sword and released a magical ray which headed towards Break. Though she managed to destroy it, she was visibly surprised by the attack. “How did you master that power? Only the highest ranked warriors can master it!” She shouted serious and angry, running towards him, attacking him with her sword. “I can’t believe this!” Crimson shouted as they ended up at the same hallway again. “Are we running in circles?” Saffron wondered serious. “I don’t care if she doesn’t want use to be there, I hate being caught inside a labyrinth!” Crimson said angrily. “I wonder what Break is doing, keeping us away like that.” Cyan said thinking. “Who cares? We have to get upstairs, and yet we have been inside every room.” Sienna said serious. “I have an idea…” Whitney said serious. “Idea? Then spit it, don’t keep it for yourself!” Lavender replied serious. Whitney nodded. “We break through the ceiling.” Whitney then said. “The ceiling?” Heather wondered surprised. “We use our powers to break the magical ceiling and then get upstairs without the stairs.” Whitney explained. “Sounds like a plan.” Crimson agreed. “Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s do that!” Azure said, getting ready to use her Navy Blue Arrow and send it to the ceiling. All of the Angels used their normal attacks and sent it to the ceiling at the same time. “Incinerate, Burning Red Star!” “Cut through, Electric Golden Ribbon!”, “Light up, Shining Orange Sunshine!” “Urge on, Natural Green Tornado!” “Pierce, Navy Blue Arrow!” “Make time, Sweet White Hourglass!” “Lovely Color Wave!” then, the attack broke through the ceiling and some of the walls of the house, opening the Cures a way to get upstairs to where Break and Loo were fighting. Up there, the Angels arrived just to see how Loo still finished his final blow and Break how a dark aura was leaving her body. Surprised by the view, the girls didn’t know what to do. Loo was surrounded by a red circle and had red orbs hovering around him and he was exhausted from both, the first and the attack. “I’ll do it!” Feather said serious, getting over to Break, shallowing the energy of darkness. “Become light of hope!” She shouted and the aura disappeared and with it, Break’s body disappeared as well. As Break was gone, the Castle slowly started to disappear. “We need to get out of here!” The Angels said shocked and Whitney went to Loo, who just lost the strange circle and the orbs. “Are you alright?” Whitney wondered. Seeing him nodding, both followed the others outside the castle to not disappear together with it. Outside the castle, Chris and Yumi are still waiting for the Angels to return. “The castle starts to disappear.” Yumi said serious. “Hurry up and get out of there.” Chris added. And only a few seconds later, the group appeared and jumped down to Yumi and Chris. “Thank god, you are alright.” Chris said relieved. “Yeah, barely.” Saffron corrected. “How did it go?” Yumi wondered curious. “Where’s Break?” She added. “Her darkness turned into the light of hope.” Feather said calming Yumi down. “Thank god.” Yumi said relieved. “Are you okay, puppy?” Whitney wondered worried. “Using… too many forbidden powers at once is tiring.” Loo answered serious. “Aw, I was worried about you.” Whitney said surprised but also relieved. “Aww, you are pretty hurt. Was it that of a bad fight?” She knelt down, looking at Loo’s injuries. “Dia, you don’t need to check them here…” Loo said serious, but tried to smile. “Yeah, let’s get home and relax and we see each other later.” Ruby agreed after transforming back. “Agreed. Fighting an army of monsters is not funny.” Amber agreed nodding. Some days later, Loo’s wounds were healed already, the group met at the Feather Plaza to make a big group photo with all on it, even the fairies. “It was a nice time for sure.” Ruby said smiling, looking at Scarlet after the photo was taken. “I think I got everything.” Feather said as she, White and Blue returned with a heavy looking bag. “What are you doing with my stuff?” Loo wondered surprised. Then, everyone got silent. “What’s up?” He wondered looking around. “It’s because…” Diamond started calm. “…you are going home.” She said serious and got quite sad while saying it. “Uh, … I…” Loo looked around, not sure how to react but it was quite a shock to him. “Don’t say to that you don’t want to. We know that you feel homesick. And it is not good to stay away from those who you call family that long.” Diamond said serious, pushing over, to the fairies, followed by Scarlet, Yellow, Mandarine, Pink and Purple. “It was nice as long as it lasted, but…” Diamond started but couldn’t finish it. “Can you stop making it so sad, please?” Amethyst said serious, trying not to cry. Sapphire just slightly agreed by nodding. “Oh, yeah, the photo.” Chris said, getting one of the copies out of his pocket giving it to Low. “Don’t think we let you forget us.” He said smiling and grabbed Low’s arm, putting it in his hand. “Take care, will ‘ya?” Chris said caring. “That’s what she meant, what I don’t want to end…” Loo realized mumbled. “B-but…!” He said, trying to say what he thinks but he knew that they were right and he was dying to see his family too, but he didn’t want to leave Diamond. It… it was… it just was a terrible situation is was in. And he couldn’t hold it back and started crying. “Hm, see, now you made the prince cry!” Sapphire said a bit sad. “It was a nice time.” Loo mumbled, putting his hand on Diamond’s cheek. “It was a beautiful time.” Diamond corrected and started kissing him. After the kiss, Scarlet felt guilty, but had to say it, “We should go now…” She said sad. “I know…” Diamond said calm. “Take care for Blue, White! And you better be nice to your sisters.” She said, looking at White and then at Loo. “I will stick to you until we reach the Cloud Castle.” Feather told Low calm. Then Diamond went back to the others as the fairies summoned the rainbow bridge and a white light surrounded them. The girls and Chris started waving. The fairies were waving as well. And then, they were gone. “…” Finally, Diamond couldn’t hold it back anymore, she looked at the ground and tears landed on the stones of the Plaza. “Now, now…” Emerald said comforting. “It’s okay to cry.” She said, putting her arms around Diamond. “Ah, this is so sad…” Yumi said serious, serious not to cry. “You can cry too, Yumi.” Amethyst said slightly laughing. Chris sighed. “Why does the world stuff necessarily need to be complicated.” He mumbled. “Because, if it was easy, it would be boring.” Topaz answered calm. “Meh, the game is not funny with you… I need to quit it now, now that Loo’s gone.” “What game?” Chris wondered surprised. “Don’t cry Diamond, you still have all the nice memories of him.” Amber said calm. “I know… And … and I will remember him.” Diamond said calm, trying to smile. “That’s it, that’s the spirit.” Ruby agreed. ENDING Category:Transcripts